Miles Dolohov
Miles Dolohov (Selwyn) (c. 10 October, 1979) is the pure blood child of Antonin Dolohov. He is an only child. Miles is a Slytherin student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Miles is the only known son and child of Antonin Dolohov, the famous Death Eater. He only learned the identity of his father, however, when his mother passed away suddenly in 1996. Childhood Miles was an only child in his household, shared only by his mother, Vanessa Selwyn. His mother had a one night stand with a man who she described as a "deceptively charming womanizer", leaving Miles fatherless. As she was his only family, she was his role model and he admired her to no ends. His love for her was unrequited, however, as Vanessa saw him only as a reminder of the man who abandoned her after a night of true love. Miles obeyed her without question, even when she demanded that he leave her sight. For hours at a time, Miles would wander the streets daily. His thoughts, at the time, revolved around the father he didn't have and how much he hated him for leaving him alone. Not allowing himself to become close with anyone at school, Miles was often the subject of gossip and bullying. Everywhere he looked, he saw people talking behind his back. As a result, he became very angry and emotional. His wild emotions allowed him to use Legilimency without having any previous training, or even a wand. He would use his newfound skill to enter his peer's minds. Those who plotted against him were severely punished for it. His childhood gave him a bleak outlook on life and he vowed to never get attached to anyone or anything other than his mother. Summer of 1996 During the summer of 1996, Miles's mother passed due to unknown reasons. She had been deathly ill for nearly a week. During this time, she was in too much pain to do much but mutter inarticulate words and breathe. On her death bed, after muttering in apparent gibberish, she told Miles who his father really was and begged him to find him. Miles inherited a large estate, being the only person in his mother's will. Since then, he was become overcome with spells of sudden, intensely painful migraines, followed by ghastly voices whispering and screaming in his head. As he has no one to talk to about it, he keeps it to himself and attempts to decipher what the voices are saying alone. Sixth year (1996-1997) In his sixth year, Miles detached from everything he once held even remotely close. Devasted by his mother's death and confused about his sudden malady, he talked to no one and wandered the castle alone. He soon decided to write his father a letter explaining who he was and that he wanted to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in a week. When there, his father bought him a butterbeer and the two began asking questions about each other. Miles came to hate him a little less at this point and was going to continue talking to him when he was effected by his illness. Fearing that he would be to blame for Miles on all fours in agony, Antonin took him back to his own house, where he explained what happened to another family member of his, Marietta Edgecombe. Antonin told Miles of her treachery and that he wanted Miles's help in capturing her for justice. Miles complied. Miles put together another letter for Marietta, scheduling a rendezvous in the Forbidden Forest. While waiting for her to arrive, Miles performed the Imperius curse on two moths of opposite genders and sent the female to remain on Marietta. After explaining the hatred he felt towards his father, Marietta seemingly began to trust him and become attached to him. Their meeting was cut short, however, by an incoming prefect. They left on a good note, with Marietta disapparating away. Using the male moth's detection instinct and the female moth's breeding signal, he was able to trace Marietta's location in London. Together with Adrian Pucey, an acquaintance of Antonin, Miles succeeded in capturing Marietta in a busy London square. Physical Description Miles is a tall, lanky boy with an average build and a light complexion. He has blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a scar on his left cheek, which is commonly mistaken for a dimple. He is generally regarded as good looking and is aware of this fact. Personality and Traits A rogue at heart, Miles is familiar with trouble. Deceitfully cunning, he knows how to manipulate people into getting what he wants, even without using Legilimency. His ability, however, makes his natural talent all the more powerful, allowing him to worm his way into people's hearts and uses their inner desires to control them. He isn't without rules, however. Harming women is mostly out of the question, and, if caught in a lie, he will almost always admit to it. Miles hates anyone who follows the rules without questioning them and sees them as mindless idiots. He is free spirited and doesn't hide who he truly is inside. As a result of his childhood torment, he does not care what people think or say about him. He is also sad, angry, lonely, rebellious, and power hungry. Magical Abilities and Skills Miles is an exceptionally bright and powerful wizard, as most Dolohovs are described to be. He is particularly powerful and skilled at Legilimency and cast cast it nonverbally and without a wand. Relationships Antonin Dolohov Miles is the only known child and son of the famous Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov. Miles only found out who his father was in the summer of 1996, at the age of 16. Though Miles initially hated him, he grew to like and admire his father soon after meeting him. Together, they planned to capture and torture Miles's cousin and Antonin's niece, Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta Edgecombe Marietta is Miles's only known relative other than his father. Miles lied to her during their first encounter, allowing her to believe that he shared her hatred for his father. This meeting eventually led to Marietta being able to be captured by Miles in London. Trivia and Quotes *Miles is portrayed by Gaspard Ulliel. *Miles is a supporter of the saying "Rules were made to be broken."